Tiempos de Lucha
by El Escritor De Las Estrellas
Summary: En el resurgir del olvidado gremio Fairy Tail, el equipo más fuerte del gremio y sus demás compañeros se verán envueltos en muchas situaciones caóticas cuando aparezca un nuevo mago en la ciudad. Capitulo 1 subido, Pasen y lean :D


**Saludos, compañeros. Les habla el Escritor de Las Estrellas, trayendo aquí su primer fic (uno de muchos otros más), ambientado en el contexto fantástico de mi anime favorito, Fairy Tail.**

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben que pueden dejar sus comentarios, anónimamente o no, pero pueden hacerlo. Yo les pediría por favor que lo hagan, pero es su decisión, aunque si deciden hacerlo sepan que me estarían ayudando mucho a mejorar.**

"_**En el resurgir del olvidado gremio Fairy Tail, el equipo más fuerte del gremio y sus demás compañeros se verán envueltos en muchas situaciones caóticas cuando aparezca un nuevo mago en la ciudad"**_

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Máxima, yo sólo tomo la trama y personajes para crear esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**Tiempos de Lucha**

**Capítulo 1: Problemas de Baile**

Era un nuevo día en el gremio Fairy Tail del año X791, pasaron ya unos días desde que Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray y los demás miembros, perdidos en el accidente de Tenroujima, volvieran al gremio.

-¡Trabajo, trabajo! –exclamaba Natsu, corriendo hacia la pizarra para coger uno de los folletos. Al llegar se quedó mirando a ver que trabajo escoger.

-¡Natsu! ¿Qué te parece éste? –pregunta Happy, trayendo consigo uno de los folletos, Natsu lo inspecciona y se fija en la parte de la paga.

-¡Oooh, cuatro millones de diamantes! –exclama el pelirrosa, y Lucy se le acerca y se da cuenta de ello.

-¡Genial! Me viene bien ahora que no tengo dinero –comenta la rubia.

Ambos se pusieron a leer un poco más acerca de esa misión. Macao les tiró además un dato adicional: ese tal Velveno tenía planeado aparecer en el Baile Mágico que realizaban los clientes de la misión.

-¡Entonces vayamos a ese baile! –exclama Happy.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya estoy encendido! –dice Natsu confiado.

-Esperen un segundo… si es un baile… Natsu, entonces tú deberías aprender a bailar –deduce Lucy.

-¡¿Bailar?! –exclama Natsu.

A partir de allí, Lucy se lo lleva al patio del gremio para enseñarle lo básico a su amigo. Los demás que estaban allí se unieron a ellos y pronto parecía como si el mismo gremio estaba realizando un baile mágico. Un Natsu muy mareado bailaba con Lissana, Mirajane estaba entre Macao y Wakaba los cuales se peleaban para bailar con la bella albina, Gray bailaba con una Juvia con corazones en los ojos, Gajeel con Levy, Lucy con Caprico su espíritu estelar, etc.

El baile sería mañana por la noche, así que debían intentar aprender lo más que podían.

Llegada la noche, y luego de un buen rato en el gremio entre risotadas y canturreos, la mayoría volvieron a sus hogares para descansar: Natsu a su casa cerca del bosque, Erza a Fairy Hills junto con las demás chicas que vivían allí, y Gray y Lucy a sus propios apartamentos.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya era tarde, casi cerca de las una de la madrugada, cuando alguien decidió que era buena idea tocar el timbre justamente en cierta pensión de cierta dueña de pocas pulgas, la cual estaba rumiando por lo bajo con un tono de molestia y pensando "¿¡Quién rayos es a estas horas?!".

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra de frente con una figura más alta que ella, cubierta con ropas que dificultaban su conocimiento físico.

-¿Sabe la hora que es? –pregunta la casera con su tono molesto.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no he encontrado ningún otro lugar donde pasar la noche, pero preguntando me han dicho que usted daba pensión –responde el extraño con una voz joven y masculina.

-No a estas horas –dice la señora.

El extraño llevó una mano a un bolsillo oculto en su ropaje, para luego sacar una bolsita de tela del tamaño de su propia mano. El personaje oculto deja caer aquella bolsa entre las manos de la casera.

-Espero que estos noventa mil diamantes alcancen –comenta el joven.

-Hmmm… Bien, pasa de una vez y cierra la puerta –dice la casera, alejándose.

-Se lo agradezco –comenta el extraño, quitándose las prendas que tapaban sus facciones y revelándose.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya había amanecido, lo que significaba que ese era el día acordado de la misión que tenían que cumplir los magos de Fairy Tail. Llegada la noche Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle, Elfman y Warren ubicaron el palacio del conde Balsámico, el cliente del trabajo. Llamaron a la gran puerta y recibieron la bienvenida de nada menos que la preciosa hija del conde, Aceto.

-Somos magos de Fairy Tail, y hemos aceptado el pedido de tu padre –le dice Erza.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso los dejaré pasar. Por aquí, por favor –dice Aceto.

Los magos pasaron, y admirando la estructura del lugar, llegaron hasta la sala central, en donde se hallaba el conde, un hombre de muy baja estatura y labios apretados además de vestido con ropas finas, saludo a los visitantes.

-¡Se ve gracioso! –se burla Natsu… como siempre.

-¡Cállate! –le grita Lucy enfadada.

-Hablando del trabajo… es mucho más complicado que lo que he escrito –dice el conde.

-Díganos los detalles –pide Erza.

-Bueno, verán… se trata de mi querida y preciosa hija… En realidad el esposo de mi hija será decidido en el baile mágico de esta noche, y para ello tengo un anillo que sólo sale una vez cada siete años… un precioso anillo que la familia Balsámico ha pasado de generación en generación –responde el hombre.

-Entonces… ¿el objetivo de Velveno es ese anillo? –pregunta Lucy, dándole otra ojeada al folleto de la solicitud.

Así es. Velveno trató de robarlo hace siete años. Afortunadamente fracasó, pero debido a ello el proceso de selección de esposo fue arruinado.

-Pero… con una cara como ésta… aunque esté disfrazado, Velveno sería fácilmente detectable –dice Erza, mirando el feo rostro de aquel tipo llamado Velveno.

-Él usa Magia de Transformación y Drenaje Mágico, lo que le permite absorber los poderes de cualquier mago que toque pero sólo por un corto período de tiempo –comenta el conde Balsámico.

Los presentes se sorprendieron por ese dato, pero Natsu se mostró bastante interesado en ello… En fin, los magos de Fairy Tail se pusieron manos a la obra y se prepararon para el baile.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

El Baile Mágico había iniciado hace poco más de unos minutos. Lucy, Erza y Wendy estaban paradas a unos metros de la pista de baile, observando cuidadosamente hacia todos lados, registrando en busca de algún indicio que pudiera delatar a Velveno.

-"Warren, ¿no notas nada raro?" –pregunta Erza en su mente.

-"No, aún no. He puesto una lacrima de vigilancia cerca, yo les avisaré de cualquier suceso raro que note" –responde el mago psíquico.

-¿Y Natsu y los demás? –pregunta Lucy.

-Están por allí –responde Wendy, señalando con un dedo la ubicación de sus amigos que estaban a pocos metros, en las mesas donde servían la comida.

Las tres chicas se dirigían a su encuentro pero en eso a Erza y a Lucy se les acercan dos hombres, cada uno invitándolas a bailar. Warren, Happy y Charle veían como sospechosos a cualquiera que se acercara a los magos, por lo que avisaban de que se fijen en todos ellos.

Natsu y Gray fueron asaltados sorpresivamente por dos chicas exaltadas que los sacaron a dar vueltas, y Elfman no quedó exento, pues una bella mujer le propuso una pieza.

-¡Atención! ¡La mujer que está con Elfman se ve sospechosa! –avisa Warren por medio de la telepatía.

Elfman se negó rotundamente a que interfieran pero no le hicieron caso. Enseguida Natsu lo sacó volando y Gray se encargó de ello, tomando el lugar de Elfman en la danza.

Al final, lo que parecía ser una tranquila interrogación se convirtió en un caótico enfrentamiento entre Gray y esa extraña mujer… ¡que también manipulaba el hielo!. Afortunadamente y en un segundo aparece Erza de la nada con un atuendo distinto y termina aquel enfrentamiento con un gran golpe de una de sus espadas.

En medio de ese alboroto un niño le propuso bailar a Wendy, proposición que ella acepto. Warren seguía vigilando, y no le gustó que ese niño se pusiera a bailar con su compañera de gremio… Cuánta razón tenía al descubrir que aquel niño… no era nada menos que Velveno disfrazado, el cual reveló su verdadera identidad.

-¡Tenryouu no Hoko! –grita Velveno, usando el rugido de dragón de Wendy para aturdir a los presentes y tomar el anillo de la familia Balsámico, el cual por cierto se había revelado hace menos de un minuto en un gran reloj ubicado en el centro de la pista de baile. El bandido rio ante el éxito de su hazaña.

-¡Todos ustedes me han visto a mí, Velveno, tomar el anillo Balsámico! –exclama el hombre.

-¡Regresa ese anillo! –grita furioso el conde.

-¡Por fin, esto se pone más interesante! ¡Yo seré tu oponente! –exclama Natsu, llegando hacia Velveno en una de las plataformas flotantes -¡Kairyuu no Tekken! –y se lanza a la pelea con su técnica.

Velveno sonríe y en eso enciende su puño en llamas también.

-¡Kairyuu no Tekken! –exclama Velveno, sorprendiendo a Natsu. Los puños de ambos chocaron y generaron una explosión que los alejó.

-¡Kairyuu no Hoko! –grita Natsu, ejecutando su rugido.

-¡Kairyuu no Hoko! –grita también Velveno, y ambas técnicas chocan de nuevo generando más desastre.

La pelea estaba igualada, Velveno ya había copiado todas las técnicas de Natsu.

-Yo seré tu oponente entonces. Gray, Elfman, protejan a Aceto-dono en lo que me encargo de esto –dice Erza -¡Re-Equipar: Armadura del Purgatorio! –exclama luego, ejecutando ese hechizo y colocándose la armadura del purgatorio.

-¡Re-Equipar: Armadura del Purgatorio! –dice Velveno también, demostrando que hasta a Erza logró copiarle sus poderes.

La pelirroja se lanza hacia él pero de nada sirve, ambas espadas chocan pero no hubo resultado favorable.

-¡Es inútil! ¡Ya he copiado los poderes de todos los magos de Fairy Tail! –exclama Velveno con una sonrisa.

Pero… de repente uno de los invitados al baile apareció a un lado del criminal y lo alejo con una patada hasta uno de los pilares. El invitado llevaba un traje negro bien formal con unos mocasines, además del antifaz para el baile, el cual se lo sacó revelando su rostro.

-Quedas arrestado, Velveno –dice seriamente el extraño joven rubio que apareció de repente, el cual estaba tirado mirándolo. Aquel joven se va acercando lentamente al criminal, pero éste retrocedió unos pasos y colocó una mano al frente.

-¡E-Espera! ¡No vine aquí a pelear con nadie! –trata de detenerlo Velveno con su comentario y lo logra.

-¿Qué? –pregunta el muchacho.

-Fallé la última vez, pero he esperado pacientemente los últimos siete años… para proponerte esto, Aceto –responde Velveno y dirigiéndose a la hija del conde, la cual se sorprende.

Velveno revela que siempre estuvo enamorado de Aceto pero su padre nunca aceptó tales sentimientos por lo que expulsaba de sus dominios a Velveno el cual trabajaba como sirviente en la familia Balsámico. Velveno se había dado por vencido con ella y por ello se volvió criminal, pero nunca dejó de pensar en Aceto y culpándose a sí mismo por no habérsele declarado.

Al final todo salió bien: Velveno le propuso matrimonio a Aceto y ella acepto sin dudar a cambio de que el hombre pagara por sus crímenes, trato que el hombre juró cumplir.

-Bueno, al final todo salió bien –dice Gray sonriente.

-Fue hermoso –comenta Wendy.

-Sí, justo como en los cuentos de princesas –añade Lucy.

-Pues sí, todo salió bien, me gustaría regresar al baile por un rato más, pero antes… -dice Erza, fijando su interrogadora mirada en aquel joven que se interpuso momentos atrás. Aquel muchacho capta esa mirada y da media vuelta para encararla –¿Quién eres tu? –pregunta luego la maga de cabello rojo, con su rostro serio.

El extraño de cabello rubio se le acerca.

-Gusto en conocerlos, magos de Fairy Tail, yo soy… -

_**Continuará…**_

**Y bueno, hasta aquí llego. Espero que les haya gustado (y les haya dejado con la duda también XD) y nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo, así que… hasta la próxima!**

**Cuídense! :D**


End file.
